


Nobody’s Wife

by Aramirandme81



Category: White Collar
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: ”I’ll be nobody’s wife!” Diana growls as a parting remark to the hastily retreating agent.





	Nobody’s Wife

”I’ll be nobody’s wife!” Diana growls as a parting remark to the hastily retreating agent that had had the unbelievable bad idea of making a ’good little wife’ joke at the sight of Diana Berrigan sitting on the cold ware house floor letting a barely conscious Neal Caffrey lean against her shoulder as she gently tented to several bleeding wounds on his body.

“Diana?” Neal’s abused voice whispers as he weakly tilts his head up from where it’s resting on her shoulder to look at her face.

“Dam it Caffrey don’t move you’ll start bleeding again.” She growls at him and pressed down on the biggest of the cuts.

Neal makes a grimace and bites back a whimper but keeps looking up at her, eyes hooded with fatigue and bright with what could be tears of pain or the beginning of a fever. With Neal’s luck on this latest case it would probably turn out to be both. Diana sighs, though she is largely immune to Caffrey’s charms, she can feel her heart melt a little at his sorry state so reluctantly she asks: “What?”

“Nobody is a very lucky woman.” Neal says in an unusually serious and honest voice right before his eyes rolls back into his head and he faints.


End file.
